Takdir
by Shiro Usa
Summary: Saat dua orang diikat oleh dua takdir yang berbeda, HiruMamo (HirumaXMamori)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, dll**

* * *

**Takdir**

"Mamo-chan! Cepat kemari!"

"Baik _Kaa-sama_, tunggu sebentar", ku perhatikan sekali lagi bayanganku di cermin besar yang terletak di dalam kamarku, kubenarkan letak tiara yang agak miring, _perfect_. Di mana pelayan itu meletakkan sepatuku tadi ya?

Ah! Itu dia, astagaaa, aku menutup mulutku saat mataku menangkap sepatu kaca cantik yang disiapkan khusus oleh _tou-sama_ untuk ulang tahun ke 17 ini.

"Cantik", bisikku pelan sambil memakainya. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke cermin, di sana nampak pantulan seorang gadis remaja berambut _auburn_ sepunggung dan memiliki mata berwarna biru, mengenakan gaun putih mengembang berhiaskan mutiara yang menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan gaun, sepatu kaca dan tiara bertahtakan berlian mempercantik penampilannya. Satu kata yang dapat digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan penampilannya, sempurna.

**Normal POV**

Sambil menghela napas, Mamori –nama gadis tadi– berjalan perlahan bersiap keluar menyambut para tamu yang pasti sudah menunggunya di _ballroom_, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu menyukai keramaian –seperti pestanya ini– tapi apa mau dikata, ulang tahun ke 17-nya sebagai satu-satunya putri keluarga Anezaki, keluarga bangsawan yang menguasai hampir seluruh Tokyo, sudah pasti akan di hadiri berbagai keluarga bangsawan yang ada di Tokyo. Itu artinya dia harus bersikap seanggun mungkin agar tidak mempermalukan keluarganya.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Mamori pun meraih pintu kamarnya dan berjalan seanggun mungkin menyusuri lorong panjang yang mengarah ke arah _ballroom_ tempat di mana pestanya diadakan. Tepat saat tangannya menyentuh pintu _ballroom_, tiba-tiba Mamori menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap jendela kaca besar yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat sesuatu", gumamnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Mamori memilih meneruskan langkahnya memasuki _ballroom_ yang sudah dipenuhi para tamu tanpa mengetahui bahwa semak-semak di luar jendela yang tadi dia pandangi bergoyang-goyang.

Suasana pesta yang ramai dalam sekejap menjadi sunyi, mata mata para tamu tertuju ke arah pintu _ballroom_, dimana Mamori berdiri dengan anggunnya. Sang ayah, Tateo Anezaki menghampiri putrinya dan membimbingnya ke tengah ruangan di mana ibunya Mami Anezaki, berdiri di sebelah kue ulang tahun yang berukuran sangat besar, sambil terus menerus menyunggingkan senyumannya tanpa henti. Mamori berjalan dengan anggun menghampiri ibunya, mengundang decak kagum para tamu yang terpesona akan kecantikan dan keanggunannya.

"Baiklah, _Ladies and Gentlemans_, karena tuan puteri kita sudah ada disini, mari kita mulai pestanya!", suara MC yang menggema disambut oleh tepuk tangan para tamu.

Pesta berlangsung dengan meriah, para tamu yang datang terlihat sangat antusias. Begitupun dengan Mamori meski ia tidak begitu menikmati pestanya ini, tapi melihat senyum yang seakan enggan meninggalkan wajah kedua orangtuanya membuat Mamori ikut tersenyum pula.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita menuju acara puncak! Nah, Tuan Puteri, silahkan tiup lilinnya, jangan lupa _make a wish_ terlebih dahulu", besamaan dengan itu, muncul para pelayan yang mendorong sebuah _cake_ ekstra besar dengan 17 buah lilin di atasnya.

PETS!

Begitu lampu dipadamkan, Mamori menutup mata membuat sebuah permintaan, lalu...

FUUH...

Bersamaan dengan padamnya lilin-lilin itu, suara tepuk tangan terdengar menggema di ruangan yang gelap gulita itu.

PRANG! DORR!

Suara kaca pecah yang diikuti suara tembakan membuat semua orang dalam ruang itu terhenyak dan bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"NYALAKAN LAMPUNYA!", begitu lampu dinyalakan, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Di tengah ruangan itu, Tateo Anezaki tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, nampaknya peluru itu tepat mengenai kepalanya sehingga membuatnya tewas seketika.

"TOU-SAMA!" "SAYANG!", Mamori dan Mami Anezaki berteriak bersamaan. Mami Anezaki berlari menghampiri tubuh suaminya yang sudah tak bernyawa, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil merengkuh jasad itu dalam pelukannya. Sementara itu, Mamori masih berdiri membatu di tempatnya seakan tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi, tanpa di komando, air mata mulai berlomba menuruni pipi putihnya.

"KEKEKEKE!", belum pulih keterkejutan mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang mengerikan, tawa dewa kematian.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, di atas tangga yang menghubungkan _ballroom_ dengan lantai 2 terdapat sosok mengerikan berambut _spike_ hitam, bertelinga lancip, dan memiliki gigi yang seluruhnya berbentuk taring. Sosok manusia yang lebih tepat disebut setan itu memegang senapan laras panjang yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"SIAPA KAU! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN!", tanpa dikomando, para penjaga yang bekerja pada keluarga Anezaki memasang pose siaga.

Namun setan itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun, bahkan dengan santainya dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya, dengan malas-malasan dia membuka bungkus benda itu dan mengulumnya.

"Kekeke! Kalian orang-orang sialan benar-benar tidak sayang pada nyawa sialan kalian! KEMARILAH!"

"HORRAAA!" para penjaga itu menyerbu secara bersamaan.

"Keh", dengan santainya dia mengokang senjatanya.

RATATATATATA!

Dalam sekejap para penjaga itu ditemui oleh dewa kematian.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!", para tamu berhamburan keluar dari ruangan itu seperti sekelompok semut yang diganggu sarangnya.

"Kekekeke!", sang jelmaan setan itu pun melompat turun dengan anggunnya, dan berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang panik itu, menghampiri ibu dan anak Anezaki yang masih terpaku.

"Nyonya! Pergilah bersama Nona muda, selamatkan diri kalian, kami akan mencoba menahan setan itu!", kepala pelayan melepaskan pelukan Mami Anezaki dari jasad tubuh suaminya dengan perlahan.

Mami Anezaki segera kembali ke alam sadarnya, tanpa banyak bicara dia segera menghampiri putri kesayangannya yang masih membatu, menggenggam tangannya lembut dan menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunannya, "Ayo sayang, kita pergi sekarang, _Kaa-san_ tidak bisa menyelamatkan _Tou-san_mu, karena itu, _Kaa-san_ harus bisa menyelamatkanmu, meskipun nyawa _Kaa-san_ taruhannya"

Mamori mengikuti _Kaa-san_nya dalam diam, mereka melarikan diri melalui tangga yang menuju lantai 2, karena pintu utama _ballroom_ penuh sesak dengan para tamu yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"Kekekeke! Kalian ibu dan anak sialan tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku!"

**To be continue**

* * *

**Note:**

FF ke-dua, semoga gak se-abal yang pertama :)

Terus, kalau seperti ini masuk AU apa AT? bedanya AU sama AT itu apa ya?

Kritik dan sarannya Minna-sama (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, dll**

* * *

"Kekekeke! Kalian ibu dan anak sialan tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku!"

**Takdir**

"Mamo-chan, jangan berhenti", Mami Anezaki berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Mamori Anezaki yang mulai terseok-seok langkahnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Kekeke! Aku menemukan kalian keluarga sialan!", tiba-tiba jelmaan setan itu sudah berdiri di depan mereka dengan badan penuh dengan darah –yang pasti bukan darahnya–, dia menyeringai memamerkan barisan giginya yang seluruhnya berbentuk taring.

"KAU! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA SAMPAI DI SINI SECEPAT INI!", Mami Anezaki berteriak histeris saat mendapati setan pembunuh suaminya ada di depan matanya. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Mamori.

"Keh, apa kau pikir semut-semut sialan itu bisa menghentikanku, bodoh sekali!", setan itu berjalan dengan santai menghampiri ibu dan anak itu.

"Ja...jangan bilang kau sudah membunuh mereka semua", Nyonya Anezaki melangkah mundur perlahan sambil melindungi puterinya menggunakan badannya, berusaha menciptakan jarak aman dari setan yang ada di depannya.

"Che, apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan sialanmu itu", dengan wajah acuh tak acuh setan itu terus melangkah maju, saat tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan mata Mamori Anezaki.

"Hmm... Anak sialanmu lumayan juga, pasti banyak orang sialan yang akan membayar tinggi untuk anak sialanmu itu, kekeke!"

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuh Mamo-chan seujung rambutpun, tidak selama aku masih hidup", Mami berbalik arah berbisik ke arah Mamori, "Lari Mamo-chan", tanpa dikomando dua kali Mamori segera berbalik arah dan berlari diikuti oleh Mami Anezaki meninggalkan setan itu di belakang.

Tanpa berniat mengejar mereka, setan itu mengokang senjatanya, "Selama kau hidup heh, kalau begitu itu takkan lama, kekeke!"

DORR!

"AH!"

**Mamori's POV**

DORR!

"AH!"

Aku mendengar suara tembakan yang diikuti suara teriakan seseorang, tidak! Itu suara _kaa-sama_. Akupun berhenti berlari dan berbalik arah sambil berharap pendengaranku salah. Tapi, yang kudapati adalah tubuh _kaa-sama_ yang tiba-tiba limbung.

"KAA-SAMA!", aku menghampiri _kaa-sama_ dan menahan tubuh _kaa-sama_ sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah.

"Mamo-chan, pergilah ke arah barat, larilah lewat tangga darurat di dekat gudang, maafkan _kaa-san_ yang tidak bisa menemanimu"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa _kaa-sama_! Hiks, ka.. kalau kita harus mati aku ingin kita mati bersama-sama! Hiks...", tangan _kaa-sama_ menyentuh pipiku lembut.

"Tidak, kamu tidak boleh mati di sini, karena hidupmu masih panjang sayang", _kaa-sama_ mengusap pipiku lembut.

"Hiks.. La.. lu apa gunanya aku hidup jika _kaa-sama_ hiks... dan _tou-sama_ tidak ada disampingku.. hiks..."

"_Kaa_-san dan _tou-san_ tidak kemana-mana sayang, selama kamu hidup maka selama itu pula kami hidup, jangan lupakan itu. Kami sayang padamu Ma... mo... ri", tangan _kaa-sama_ yang mengusap pipiku terjatuh, aku tahu artinya, bahwa _kaa-sama_ tidak ada di sini lagi, tapi seperti yang dikatakan _kaa-sama_, _kaa-sama_ dan _tou-sama_ akan selalu ada bersamaku. Karena itu, aku harus tetap hidup agar _kaa-sama_ dan _tou-sama_ juga tetap hidup... di hatiku.

Dengan perlahan aku pun meletakkan tubuh _kaa-sama_ di lantai, aku berdiri dan menghapus air mataku, "Tidurlah yang tenang _kaa-sama_, tolong katakan pada _tou-sama_ bahwa Mamo di sini akan baik-baik saja, kalau sudah waktunya, Mamo akan datang menemui kalian, maaf untuk saat ini Mamo tidak bisa memberikan penghormatan yang layak"

"Kekeke! Sekarang giliranmu perempuan sialan!"

Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan! Hanya menjaga jarak tidak cukup, dengan senapannya itu dia bisa membunuhku dengan sekali tembak tidak peduli seberapa jauh jarak yang ku buat. Kalau begitu aku harus keluar dari jarak pandangnya, tidak peduli sehebat apapun dia, tidak mungkin dia bisa menembak sasaran tanpa melihatnya. YOSH! lari Mamori!

"Bersiaplah menyusul orangtua sialanmu! Kekeke!"

DORR!

**Normal POV**

DORR!

Tepat saat peluru itu diluncurkan, Mamori tiba-tiba berbelok ke lorong yang ada di sampingnya. Sepertinya untuk saat ini dia berhasil lolos dari dewa kematian.

"Keh, meleset", sambil mendecih pelan, setan itu berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Mamori. Dia berjalan dengan santai tidak sekalipun tergoda untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Suara sepatu yang bertumbukan dengan lantai marmer terdengar menggema di lorong yang sepi itu, suaranya seakan menyebar terror bagi mereka yang mendengarnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Mamori semakin panik saat dia mendengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat. Dia tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat dengan menggunakan gaun dan sepatu seperti yang dia kenakan ini.

"Ah! Sialan! Baju ini membuat lariku lamban! Apa yang harus aku lakukan! Kalau seperti ini aku tidak mungkin sampai ke bawah dengan selamat", Mamori menoleh ke kanan kirinya. Akhirnya tanpa berpikir panjang dia memasuki kamar tamu yang ada di dekatnya.

BLAM!

KLIK!

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, Mamori berjalan mengelilingi ruangan mencari benda yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dia mengambil seprai kasur, tirai jendela, dan selimut, dengan cekatan dia mengikat benda-benda itu sekuat mungkin.

DUAKK!

Ada seseorang yang mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar itu. Mamori terhenyak, tangannya masih memegang selimut dan tirai, sementera itu keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, matanya membulat menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"HEI! KAU PEREMPUAN SIALAN! AKU MULAI BOSAN SEKARANG! AKAN KU PASTIKAN KAU SEGERA MATI SAAT INI JUGA!"

Mamori tersentak mendengar teriakan dari luar ruangan, dengan tergesa-gesa dia berjalan ke arah jendela. Dia mengikatkan ujung tali buatannya itu di kaki meja yang ada di dekatnya, sementara ujung lainnya dia lemparkan melalui jendela itu. Tanpa berpikir menguji keamanannya, Mamori bergegas turun menggunakan tali itu.

Sementara itu di luar kamar

DUAKK!

Sang setan mencoba mendobrak pintu itu untuk kedua kalinya, namun pintu kamar masih kokoh tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Cih! Dasar pintu menyebalkan!"

RATATATATATA!

Tanpa aba-aba dia menembaki pintu itu. Hasilnya, pintu yang megah itu sekarang memiliki banyak lubang di sana sini.

BRAKK!

Dengan sekali tendang pintu itu pun roboh di hadapannya. Mata hijau milik setan itu menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang ada di hadapannya, tidak ada tanda kehidupan sedikitpun. Yang terlihat hanyalah jendela tanpa tirai yang terbuka lebar dan kasur yang tidak memiliki seprai. Otaknya memproses semuanya dengan cepat. Dengan tenang, dia berjalan ke arah jendela itu. Iris matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan di bawahnya. Terlihat sosok yang sedang dicarinya berlari menuju pintu gerbang. Setan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bingkai jendela tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari sosok yang tengah berlari itu. Seulas seringai terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya ini akan sedikit menarik, kekeke!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Review's Replay:**

**Kirara: **

Ini saya sudah update, semoga tidak mengecewakan (_ _)

Terimakasih banyak sudah me-review cerita saya (_ _)

**Note:**

Chapter ke-2, aah, saya masih gak PD, ada yang baca gak ya, hahaha...

Tolong Review-nya Minna-sama (_ _)


	3. Chapter 3: Hiruma

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, dll**

* * *

"Sepertinya ini akan sedikit menarik, kekeke!"

**Takdir**

Mamori terus berlari menuju pintu gerbang yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Dengan susah payah dia membuka pintu gerbang itu, jika biasanya ada penjaga yang membukakan pintu untuknya, kali ini tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

Tak mau membuang waktu, begitu berhasil membuka pintu gerbang Mamori segera berlari menjauhi manornya secepat mungkin. Saat tiba-tiba...

DUARR!

Mamori berbalik dan menatap manornya dalam diam saat mendengar bunyi ledakan dari manornya, matanya menatap nanar pada bangunan megah manornya yang kini di selimuti oleh kobaran api. Telinganya berdenging saat mendengar suara teriakan para tamu yang masih terjebak di dalam manornya.

Mamori menutup matanya, memanjatkan do'a untuk mereka yang ada di dalam manor, menghela napas panjang, Mamori kembali berlari meninggalkan manornya yang sekarang berada dalam pelukan sang api. Dia berlari kearah kota kecil yang berada di kaki bukit –manornya terletak di atas bukit–

Mamori akhirnya sampai di kota kecil itu, dengan terseok-seok dia menghampiri salah satu toko.

KLING!

"Selamat dat...", suara riang milik pelayan toko yang menyambutnya terhenti saat melihat keadaan Mamori yang menyedihkan. Aaaah.. apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang hampir seharian berlari ke sana kemari menghindari kematian, apa menurutmu dia masih sempat memperhatikan penampilannya? Heh, _it's impossible._

"No..Nona, apa yang terjadi?!", dengan panik dia menghampiri Mamori yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, dia memapah Mamori dan mendudukkannya di kursi di dekat meja kasir, untunglah keadaan toko saat itu sedang sepi, jadi Mamori tidak terlalu menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

Melihat Mamori yang terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaannya, pelayan toko itu pun akhirnya memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kalau melihat dari gaun yang anda kenakan, sepertinya anda bukan orang biasa Nona, kalau begitu, apa yang anda inginkan di toko sederhana milik hamba ini Nona?"

"Bi.. bisakah, gaun ini ditukar dengan makanan dan pakaian yang layak?", Mamori akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ah, tentu saja bisa Nona, sebentar saya ambilkan pakaiannya", pelayan itu meninggalkan Mamori.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa setumpuk pakaian, setelah memilah-milah beberapa saat, Mamori menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam yang _simple._

"A...anu, Nona, bukankah itu pakaian laki-laki, tidakkah Nona ingin memilih pakaian yang lebih cocok untuk Nona?", pelayan itu memasang muka bingung. Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan sang pelayan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sepatu _boots_ dan sebuah jubah?"

"Ah, tentu saja Nona! Ah, Nona, bagaimana jika Nona membersihkan diri Nona dahulu, sementara itu saya akan mengambilkan barang pesanan Nona, kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana", tanpa mengatakan apapun Mamori menuju ke arah yang di tunjuk pelayan toko itu, dalam hati ia bersyukur bertemu dengan orang sebaik itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Mamori yang sudah selesai mandi kembali menemui pelayan itu.

"Anda tampak lebih segar Nona, ini barang-barang yang anda inginkan, dan ini cokelat panas, silahkan diminum terlebih dahulu", pelayan itu memberikan tas berisi makanan dan segelas cokelat panas pada Mamori.

"A..apa benar tidak apa-apa semua ini ditukar hanya dengan gaun ini?", Mamori menyerahkan gaun, tiara dan sepatu kacanya.

"Ah, apa Nona tidak tahu berapa harga semua barang yang Nona serahkan? Ini semua lebih dari cukup untuk membayar semua ini, tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan _boots_ dan jubah yang anda minta", pelayan itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sementara itu Mamori meminum cokelat panasnya.

KLING!

"BIBIIIIII!", tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul sesosok pemuda bertubuh tambun yang datang dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Loh, kau siapa? Apa kau pegawai baru di sini?", tanyanya pada Mamori yang tengah duduk menikmati cokelatnya.

"Ah, bukan, Nona ini tamuku, apa yang kau inginkan Kurita?", belum sempat Mmori menjawab pelayan toko itu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Hiruma memintaku membelikan permen karet seperti biasa", pemuda tambun yang bernama Kurita itu –yang sepertinya sudah hapal dengan tempat ini– segera mengambil barang yang dicarinya dan kembali ke meja kasir.

"Kenapa Hiruma tidak ke sini sendiri?"

"Hiruma bilang dia sedang sibuk, ah, ini uangnya Bi", Kurita menyerahkan uangnya, ia tersenyum ke arah Mamori yang memandangnya penasaran.

"Hah, dia memang tidak berubah sedikitpun, lain kali ajaklah dia kemari"

"Baik Bi, aku permisi dulu"

KLING!

Suasana menjadi hening saat Kurita meninggalkan toko.

"Nona..."

"Mamori"

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Mamori"

"Ah, baiklah, Mamori, ini jubah dan _boots_ yang kau minta", diletakkannya jubah dan _boots _berwarna hitam di samping Mamori. Tanpa banyak bicara Mamori memakai jubah dan _boots_nya.

"Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan", Mamori lalu berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah pemilik toko itu.

Tepat saat tangannya meraih pegangan pintu toko, pemilik toko itu membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menginap di sini? Hari sudah mulai gelap, tidak baik seorang Nona muda berkeliaran malam-malam", perkataan penjaga toko itu mengejutkan Mamori.

"Ta... tapi"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menutup toko ini"

"Eh?"

Akhirnya Mamori pun ikut membantu menutup toko, disela-sela pekerjaannya Mamori menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya, "Umm... siapa Hiruma itu? Apa dia anak Bibi?"

"Ah, dia itu anak yang datang ke tempat ini 7 tahun yang lalu"

**Flashback**

CTAAR!

"Haaah, dengan cuaca seperti ini siapa yang mau keluar rumah", seorang wanita berusia 30 awal tampak menatap enggan jendela di depannya.

Di luar jendela tampak hujan turun dengan derasnya, diikuti oleh kilat dan petir yang saling berlomba meramaikan suasana. Belum lagi angin kencang yang terus menerus bertiup. Dalam badai seperti ini tidak ada orang normal yang akan keluar dari rumah mereka.

KLING!

Ah, sepertinya ada juga orang yang tidak normal. Mendengar suara bel, wanita tadi dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Di hadapannya tampak seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 10 tahun berdiri basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan.

"Bo..bolehkah aku berteduh di sini?", dengan sedikit terbata bocah tadi meminta izin untuk berteduh.

Tanpa berkata apapun, wanita tadi berlari ke arah belakang, dalam sekejap dia kembali dengan membawa handuk di tangannya. Dengan cekatan ia mengeringkan rambut bocah malang itu. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia mengalungkan handuk itu di leher bocah itu, lalu dengan lembut ia berkata padanya, "Kau, mandilah terlebih dahulu, akan ku siapkan pakaian dan cokelat panas untukmu".

Setelah menggiring bocah malang itu ke kamar mandi, perempuan itu dengan sigap membuatkan cokelat panas. Tak berapa lama pun bocah itu keluar dari kamar mandi –dan sudah berganti pakaian–. Perempuan itu mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Matanya menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh bocah laki-laki yang tadi belum sempat ia amati. Mulai dari rambut hitamnya yang basah, mata hijau, sampai telinganya yang berbentuk runcing.

"Siapa namamu?", tanyanya sembari menyerahkan cokelat panas kepada bocah itu.

"Hiruma, Hiruma Youichi", bocah itu berkata lirih sambil menyeruput pelan cokelat panas yang ada di genggamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar dalam badai seperti ini, di mana orang tuamu?", perempuan itu duduk di samping Hiruma.

"Mereka... mati".

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Review's Reply:**

**Guest1:**

Ini saya sudah update, semoga tidak mengecewakan (_ _)

Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca dan me-review cerita saya (_ _)

**Guest2 & Fatma:**

Ini satu orang ya? saya jadikan satu saja ya balasannya, umm... iya plotnya belum begitu kelihatan ya hahaha... ^_^a memang rencananya saya mau menjelaskan plotnya sedikit demi sedikit, soalnya rasanya aneh kalau semuanya di jelaskan dalam satu chapter, maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini (_ _)

Soal Romance, err... mungkin akan keluar di chapter 4 atau 5 ^^

Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca dan me-review cerita saya (_ _)

**Christine:**

Ini saya sudah update, semoga tidak mengecewakan (_ _)

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review cerita saya (_ _)

**Note:**

Akhirnya update chapter 3, sebenarnya pengen update kilat, tapi tiba-tiba moodnya hilang begitu saja, ini juga chapter 4 belum ada bayangan, akan saya usahakan update secepat mungkin ^^

Ps: aah bodohnya saya tidak bisa membedakan antara 'Replay' dengan 'Reply'

Tolong reviewnya Minna-Sama (_ _)


	4. Chapter 4: Accident

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, dll**

* * *

"Mereka... mati".

**Takdir**

Begitu pagi menjelang, Mamori bergegas meninggalkan toko itu. Meski awalnya Mamori sempat tergoda untuk menerima tawaran bibi pemilik toko untuk tinggal bersama dengannya. Tapi Mamori sadar jika ia memilih tetap tinggal, nyawa bibi itu dapat terancam karena tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa setan itu masih mengejarnya.

"Mereka... mati", entah mengapa kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dia yang ada di posisi anak itu, bagaimana rasanya harus berjuang bertahan hidup diumur sekecil itu tanpa perlindungan dan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtua kita. Mamori sedikit bersyukur, karena bagaimanapun juga, nasibnya jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan nasib bocah malang itu.

**Flashback**

"Kau tahu, dia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada datar, tapi matanya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat dalam".

"Bagaimana Bibi tahu?", Mamori duduk di samping bibi itu.

"Matanya... mirip dengan matamu", bibi itu menghela napas panjang sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, "Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Hiruma, kurasa kalian berdua pasti akan cocok".

**Flashback: end**

"Hiruma...", tanpa disadari Mamori, nama itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Kaki jenjang itu terus melangkah perlahan, sesekali langkahnya terhenti sekadar membiarkan sang pemilik melepas lelahnya sesaat. Sudah tiga hari ini Mamori berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kota ini. Mamori terus melangkah tanpa tujuan, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, yang dia tahu dia hanya harus tetap bergerak dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

SRAKK

Langkah Mamori kembali berhenti, dengan cepat dia menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Dengan segera dia mempercepat langkahnya, dia agak sedikit cemas, seharian ini dia merasa ada yang membuntutinya. Mamori merasa tidak nyaman, dia merasa harus segera pergi dari tempat itu, apalagi hari mulai gelap, dia harus segera mencari gedung kosong atau paling tidak jembatan agar dia bisa tidur di kolongnya. Menyedihkan, dia yang dulu selalu tidur di kamar mewah yang hangat dan nyaman, sekarang harus puas dengan tidur di kolong jembatan.

SRAKK

Suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini tanpa merepotkan diri menoleh ke belakang, Mamori bergegas berlari secepat mungkin.

BRUUKK!

"HEI!"

"Ah, Maaf!", Mamori spontan membungkuk meminta maaf saat tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"BRENGSEK! KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA DONG!", mendengar umpatan dari orang yang ditabraknya membuat Mamori menunduk ketakutan.

"Hei, hei, tunggu sebentar, rasanya aku pernah melihat gadis ini", di depan Mamori terdapat lima pemuda bertubuh kekar dan berpenampilan seperti preman, salah seorang dari mereka bajunya basah terkena minuman yang tumpah akibat tertabrak Mamori.

"Bukankah dia itu Tuan Puteri yang ada di surat kabar?", diamatinya Mamori dari atas ke bawah, sesobek surat kabar lusuh di tangannya dijadikannya sebagai pembanding.

"Hei, apa yang dikatakan di surat kabar itu?", seorang pemuda yang tampaknya ketua mereka menatap Mamori dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Katanya, terjadi kebakaran hebat di sebuah manor milik keluarga Anezaki yang saat itu sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun ke 17 puterinya, semua tamu dan keluarga Anezaki tewas, kecuali puterinya yang dikatakan menghilang".

"Hoo... jadi kalau ternyata puteri itu hidup berarti dia adalah pewaris sah satu-satunya seluruh harta milik keluarga Anezaki", sang ketua itu menyeringai senang.

"Betul ketua, tapi apa hubungannya dengan kita?".

"Jika kita menangkapnya, kita bisa membuat cerita kalau kitalah yang menolong puteri Anezaki, lalu aku bisa berpura-pura menjadi suaminya yang menikah untuk menyelamatkan tuan puteri yang sedang hilang ingatan, dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga Anezaki, dan kita tidak akan hidup miskin lagi, hehehe...", begitu mendengar rencana sang ketua, mereka pun menyeringai senang.

Mamori semakin ketakutan mendengar percakapan mereka, dia mundur perlahan-lahan, mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian gerombolan orang-orang menakutkan yang ada di depannya.

"HEI! MAU KEMANA KAU!", dengan segera Mamori berbalik arah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia mendengar suara langkah dari beberapa pasang kaki di belakangnya, tanpa berpikir panjang Mamori berbelok memasuki sebuah gang sempit.

"AH!", Mamori menjerit terkejut saat di ujung gang tiba-tiba muncul dua dari lima orang tadi dengan seringai menakutkan terpampang di wajah mereka. Mamori berbalik arah namun dibelakangnya anggota mereka yang lain sudah mengepungnya. Ketua mereka berjalan perlahan menghampiri Mamori.

"Hei, jadilah gadis yang manis, maka kami tak akan menyakitimu".

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat!", Mamori melangkah mundur, mencoba menjaga jarak dengan pemuda mengerikan itu.

Sayangnya pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengacuhkan peringatan dari Mamori, dia terus melangkah maju seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar saat dilihatnya wajah ketakutan milik Mamori.

"Berhenti! Atau aku akan teriak!"

"Coba saja"

Mamori menghirup udara sekuat-kuatnya, bersiap untuk berteriak sekuat mungkin, "TO..."

BUGH

Saat Mamori lengah, salah seorang pemuda itu memukul tengkuknya dengan keras dari belakang, Mamori pun tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun, sang ketua memanggul tubuh tak berdaya Mamori di pundaknya.

**Mamori's POV**

Gelap...

Tidak ada apa-apa, semuanya gelap...

Uh, kepalaku sakit, dengan mata masih tertutup aku mengangkat tanganku bermaksud mengusap kepalaku yang terasa sakit.

Eh?

Tanganku tidak bisa digunakan, dengan segera aku membuka mataku, uh sial, akibat terlalu cepat membuka mata, rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi sebagai respon dari mataku yang terkena cahaya secara tiba-tiba. Di mana ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Dengan perlahan aku mengalihkan pandanganku menjelajahi seluruh ruangan mencoba menganalisis situasiku saat ini. Sepertinya aku berada di sebuah ruang sempit semacam gudang, tidak ada benda apapun di dalam ruang ini. Tanganku diikat di sebuah kursi bersama dengan tubuhku, pantas saja tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan.

CEKLEK

"Hoo, Tuan Puteri sudah bangun rupanya".

"Umh!", eh? Ah, rupanya mulutku juga diikat dengan sehelai kain, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatiku, begitu sampai di depanku dia membungkuk ke arahku. Dia berbisik tepat di samping telingaku, "Selamat datang di istana kami Tuan Puteri, lebih baik kau menjadi gadis yang manis, kalau tidak, anak buahku dengan senang hati akan memberi pelajaran padamu, apa kau mengerti?", mendengar ancamannya yang dapat dibilang mengerikan dengan setengah hati aku mengangguk. Setelah memastikan aku akan mematuhi perintahnya, pemuda itu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Entah sudah berapa hari aku ada di tempat ini, mungkin sudah tiga hari aku berada di sini, ah atau empat hari? Entahlah. Paling tidak selama aku di sini aku selalu diberi makan. Lagi pula dengan berada di sini bukankah itu berarti aku tidak perlu susah payah mencari tempat untuk istirahat? (Pikiranmu terlalu positif Mamori). Selain itu, bukankah mereka membutuhkanku untuk mendapatkan harta-harta itu, dengan kata lain, mereka tidak akan membunuhku, karena jika aku mati maka mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkan harta-harta itu.

CEKLEK

Cih! Orang itu lagi, menyebalkan. Jujur saja aku merasa sangat takut jika berhadapan dengan ketua mereka ini. Selama ini yang mengantarkan makanan kepadaku adalah anak buahnya, lalu kenapa sekarang dia ke sini? Aku memiliki firasat buruk.

"Selamat siang Tuan Puteri", dia menyapaku dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, kalau rencanaku untuk memunculkanmu ke publik akan segera dilakukan", cih! Apa kau pikir aku perduli.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kita adalah suami-istri, tapi aku memerlukan bukti untuk menguatkan posisiku sebagai suamimu, kehamilanmu mungkin bisa jadi bukti yang kuat", brengsek! Mati saja kau!

Sial! Jangan mendekat! Aku memberontak sekuat yang ku bisa, mencoba melepaskan diri dari lilitan tali-tali ini.

**Normal POV**

Mata Mamori membulat penuh kengerian saat pemuda di depannya itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan diri, pemuda itu hanya menyeringai sinis melihat usaha Mamori yang sia-sia, seringainya semakin melebar saat melihat keputus asaan yang mulai menghiasi wajah Mamori.

Dengan kasar pemuda itu mencengkeram dagu Mamori, memaksa Mamori menatapnya. Sementara matanya menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh Mamori dengan tatapan lapar. Tanpa membuang waktu, tangan-tangan menakutkannya itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh Mamori dengan kursi. Tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun dipindahkannya tubuh Mamori ke atas lantai. Kedua tangan Mamori diikat di atas tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menempatkan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Mamori yang tidak terikat. Tanpa menghiraukan Mamori masih mencoba memberontak, dia menempatkan tangannya di samping tubuh Mamori, mengepung tubuhnya dari segala sisi.

Mamori semakin panik saat pemuda itu mulai menindih tubuhnya, kedua kakinya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk menendang apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya. Mamori memalingkan mukanya saat pemuda itu hendak mencium bibirnya yang dipisahkan oleh sehelai kain. Tak mau ambil pusing, sang penyerang mengalihkan sasarannya dari bibir Mamori menjadi pipi Mamori, diciuminya pipi halus milik Mamori dengan penuh nafsu. Ciuman itu pun turun ke leher jenjang milik Mamori, saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Ke... ketua... dia benar-benar setan"

"YAA-HAA!", belum habis rasa kaget yang mereka rasakan, tiba-tiba sesosok setan mengerikan muncul secara mengejutkan, bahkan tanpa berperikemanusiaan setan itu menjadikan kepala anggota kelompok tadi sebagai pijakan.

"SIAPA KAU!"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan sang ketua, pemuda mirip setan itu berjalan melewati seonggok tubuh malang tergeletak akibat tendangannya tadi.

"HEI! KALIAN! TANGKAP ORANG BRENGSEK INI!", dengan panik sang ketua berteriak memanggil anak buahnya.

"Keh, anak buah sialanmu itu bahkan sudah tidak sanggup berdiri", dengan santainya setan tampan itu berjalan mendekati sang ketua yang berdiri di samping Mamori yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"APA MAU MU!", sang ketua itu memasang pose kuda-kuda yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan karena kedua lututnya bahkan tidak henti-hentinya bergetar.

"Mau ku? Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali mangsa sialanku"

"JA..JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MEMBIARKANMU BEGITU SAJA!", sang ketua mengambil sebuah senapan dari dalam sakunya. Diarahkannya senapan itu ke arah sang pengganggu yang sekarang tepat ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa sedikitpun merasa takut dengan sang ketua yang sudah siap menarik pelatuknya kapanpun, setan itu justru mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan mulai membacanya, "Takehiro Goda, kau anak dari seorang kepala polisi heh, aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahmu jika dia tahu bahwa anak sialannya menculik seorang gadis, kekeke..."

Wajah Takehiro memucat seketika saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut setan itu. Terlintas di benaknya bayangan dirinya yang sedang dihukum oleh ayahnya menggunakan cambuk yang terus menerus dihujamkan ke tubuhnya. Tanpa membuang waktu dia segera bersujud di depan setan itu, meraung-raung memohon ampun dan membiarkan setan itu dengan angkuhnya membawa calon korbannya.

Sementara itu, Mamori hanya bisa pasrah saat setan itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Dalam hati dia merasa bahwa usahanya melarikan diri selama beberapa hari ini sia-sia saja. Meskipun tubuhnya lemas, Mamori tetap melakukan perlawanan kecil yang tidak berarti selama berada di atas pundak setan itu, seperti menendang-nendangkan kakinya dada setan itu, atau dengan memukul-mukulkan kedua tangannya yang masih terikat ke punggung tegap setan itu. Sayangnya, sang setan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, dia tetap meneruskan jalannya tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

BRUKK!

Di balik mulutnya yang terikat, Mamori sedikit mengaduh saat ia merasakan tubuhnya di hempaskan begitu saja. Begitu membuka mata, tampaklah di depannya sebuah rumah besar yang nampaknya tidak dihuni, pandangannya segera beralih ke arah manusia yang ada di depannya yang kini tengah mengisi senapannya dengan peluru. Matanya membulat saat ia mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan setan itu, dia akan membunuhnya di tempat ini!

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Mamori setan itu mendongakkan kepalanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari senapan yang kini sudah terisi peluru. Dia menyeringai menakutkan sambil melangkah perlahan ke arah Mamori. Dia berjongkok di depan Mamori yang terduduk di tanah, dilepaskannya kain yang menutup mulut Mamori.

"APA MAU MU BRENGSEK!", Mamori berteriak sekuat tenaga begitu ikatan di mulutnya terlepas.

"Membunuhmu"

Mata Mamori membeliak ketakutan saat mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah diprediksinya sejak awal. Bayangan kedua orang tuanya yang meregang nyawa di depannya berkelebat di pikirannya. Dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang Mamori mundur menjauhi setan itu, dengan susah payah dia mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

"Ka...kau apa tujuanmu melakukan ini padaku?", dengan suara bergetar Mamori mengajukan pertanyaan yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Hanya bersenang-senang mungkin", sebuah seringai meremehkan muncul di wajah setan itu saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Mamori.

Setan itu menodongkan senapannya ke arah Mamori, dia memejamkan matanya seakan mengatakan bahwa dia bisa membunuh Mamori kapanpun, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat ini semakin menarik, akan ku hitung sampai tiga, selama itu pergilah kemanapun yang kau mau"

"Satu", Mamori membelalakkan matanya, dia bergegas berbalik arah.

"Dua", Setan itu menyeringai saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Mamori yang semakin menjauh.

Mamori menatap nanar tembok yang ada di depannya, dengan segera ia berbalik arah berniat berlari ke arah lain, tapi tepat pada saat itu...

"Tiga"

DORR!

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Note:**

Akhirnya chapter 4 jadi! *gelundungan* entah mengapa otak saya macet selama berbulan-bulan malas buka ffn.

Romance! Romancenya gimana... TTATT huwaaa! gak bisa buat romanceeee

Tolong review-nya Minna-sama (_ _)


End file.
